Containers such as tool chests, boxes and cabinets typically have hinged movable closures (i.e., lids or doors) and some mechanism for locking the container to prevent loss or theft of items stored therein. These locking mechanisms have taken numerous mechanical configurations, including ones using push-button elements.
One such push-button lock system used previously in connection with containers has a rigid cross-member (such as a metal loop) welded or otherwise connected to the movable lid and a tang pivotally mounted on the container and spring biased to interlockingly engage the rigid cross-member when the lid is closed. A spring-biased push-button extends through a wall of the container in a location such that, when depressed, its inner surface impinges upon a portion of the tang and causes the tang to pivot and disengage from the cross-member, whereby the lid can be opened. A rotatable, cylindrical lock--having an inwardly projecting finger--also extends through the wall of the container substantially adjacent to the push-button. When the cylindrical lock is rotated to its "locked" position, the finger abuts a portion of the tang and prevents the tang from being pivoted by the push-button (i.e., prevents the tang and cross-member from disengaging).
This prior art push-button lock system is quite effective in preventing accidental and intentional unauthorized opening of containers, but is susceptible to damage (particularly the tang and the cross-member) upon forceful closing of the lid when the lock is in its "locked" position. Adjustment of the rigid cross-member to compensate for damage (i.e., bending of the tang or cross-member) is not easily accomplished in this lock system.